Absolutely Not! Well, Maybe
by PickingViolets
Summary: One-shot derived from "A Fresh Start" Written for I hate mosquitos. Guest appearance - Blaine's puppy dog eyes :


AN- Written by request of **I hate mosquitos. **Hope you enjoy! This takes place just before the "official" engagement in "A Fresh Start"

* * *

"Puppies!"

"No."

"Please?! Puppies!"

"No way."

"Kurt, come on!"

"Blaine, we are not getting a puppy!"

"I didn't say that we had to get one. I just want to go look at them."

Kurt opened up his mouth to protest again but a little voice piped up from the backseat. "Please daddy Kurt! Please can we see the puppies?" He looked back to see the curly black pigtails bobbing excitedly and a hopeful grin on Addy's face. He sighed and pulled off to the side of the road next to the sign stating "Free Puppies."

"You're lucky our daughter is so much more adorable than you," Kurt said sassily as he parked.

Blaine's heart stopped for a split second. _He said OUR_ _daughter! _He reached over the center console and squeezed the doctor's hand. Kurt squeezed it back innocently, not even realizing what he'd said.

The kids rushed over to the bin containing seven fluffy little puppies. The lady sitting next to the bin smiled brightly at the children.

"Well, if these two cuties don't need a puppy to take home I don't know who does." Kurt gave her a pasted on smile.

"I highly doubt that we'll be taking one home. My kids... all three of them (he rolled his eyes as Blaine dove to his knees and started making faces and speaking in baby talk to the puppies)... wanted to stop and look at them." She looked at him appraisingly.

"You never know. You might see how well they get along and change your mind." Kurt nodded politely, thinking there was no way in hell... but that was before Blaine did the unthinkable.

The nurse stooped down into the bin and and picked up the fattest, fluffiest puppy. He held the tiny creature right up in Kurt's face and spoke from behind. "Pweeeaze daddy Kurt! Pweeeaze take me home! I promise that I'll always protect the kids and clean up every single crumb they leave on the kitchen floor."

Kurt opened his mouth to automatically say no again when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his legs. He looked down to see both kids clinging to him and gazing up with pleading eyes. He looked back up to see Blaine poking his face around from behind the small animal. The puppy was gazing at him with huge eyes from within the chubby face. The hazel eyes next to the creature were just as big and sad looking. Damn that adorable boyfriend of his with his perfect puppy dog eyes.

Kurt felt himself start to waver slightly. He threw out his main and best argument. "Blaine! We both work full time jobs. The kids are at daycare half the time. Even when we are home we're so busy..."

Blaine thrust the puppy forward a little more into Kurt's face. The doctor melted at the adorableness surrounding him. He was just about to give in. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. We could hire someone to walk it..._ and then the puppy gave a little whine as it relieved itself... into Kurt's face.

There was silence for a moment as Blaine slowly pulled the puppy back and Kurt stood there squeezing his eyes and mouth shut. The lady giving the pups away quickly grabbed some tissues and pressed them into the doctor's hand as the kids stared up with small "oh" shapes on their lips.

Then Elliott let out a tiny snicker. Addy soon added her little giggle. Blaine had placed the puppy back in the bin and was shaking in silent laughter. The puppy lady soon broke herself and before they knew it all were laughing hysterically. It took him a moment, but Kurt joined in with a smile and a light laugh of his own as he dried his face.

"I think our chubby little friend put the kibosh on his possible adoption," Blaine said sadly as he glanced down to the fluffy puppy. The lady smiled and told them to come back if they changed their minds.

The family climbed into the car and Kurt turned to Blaine as they started to drive away.

"I'm not thrilled with the way that ended, but I'm kind of glad. I was so close to giving in when that chubby little bast... (he glanced back at the kids) ...um, stinker brought me back to my senses. The last thing I need is a creature living in my house that pees anywhere but the toilet." Blaine laughed and shook his head in amusement. They both looked up into the rearview mirror when they heard a surprised gasp. They were shocked to find Addy's bottom lip trembling and a small tear glistening in her eye.

"Addy! What's wrong?" Kurt asked in a concerned voice. He was surprised when she addressed Blaine instead of him.

"Daddy? Will daddy Kurt make me leave the house?"

Kurt swerved off to the side of the road once more before Blaine had a chance to answer.

"Adelaide Joy!" He turned in his seat and reached for her hand. "I will always want you in my house! And when you're sixteen, and wanting to date, and I refuse to let you go because no guy will be good enough for my little girl... you will be sick of how much I always want you around!" Addy giggled a little but still looked apprehensive.

"Why would you ask that, Princess?" Blaine asked softly.

"Daddy Kurt said anyone who didn't always pee in the potty couldn't stay in his house... and I wet my bed the other night..." she sniffed again. Blaine had to turn away and bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Kurt closed his eyes and lightly banged his head on the steering wheel before turning back to her.

"Sweetheart, I was just talking about puppies. It's totally different with you. You already do so good at going on the potty and soon you'll learn to do it every time. Besides, I'll always love you and want you no matter what."

"But can't puppies learn to go in the right places too?" Elliott spoke up almost accusingly. Kurt looked to Blaine for help but the nurse only looked back with raised eyebrows, still holding in his laughter. Kurt sighed one more time before shaking his head in disbelief.

"I-I'll think about it."

Cheers broke out from the other three people in the car and Kurt pulled back onto the road, grumbling to himself but not able to keep away the smile that slipped onto his face.

Blaine leaned over to kiss his cheek but stopped short and pulled back with a grimace.

"Hey! I think I deserved a kiss!" Kurt protested.

"Um, honey? You just had dog urine all over your face. I will gladly kiss you when we get home and you've had a chance to wash."

Kurt tried to look miffed but he was too happy. Yes, in the last ten minutes he had been peed on, accidentally crushed his little girl's spirits, was forced to agree to a possible pet and been refused a kiss by his boyfriend... but it had all happened with his family.

He loved his little family.


End file.
